Sanzo Ikoku and the Magic Muffin Girls
by Koenmaluver
Summary: What happens when two youkai sisters give Goku a magic muffin that he ate and now things happen everytime he hiccups or sneezes, and when the others have something wrong as well. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Sanzo-ikoku and the Magic Muffin Sisters  
  
Authors note: All characters are not owned by me besides the Muffin Sisters M.K. (based upon myself) and A-chan (based upon my friend.) Sanzo-ikoku not counting Sanzo: I thought you said you DID own us. K.L.: (also the author)  
I didn't say that.  
  
Sanzo-ikoku and the Magic Muffin Sisters- chapter one  
  
Sanzo-ikoku are in the jeep driving towards the closest town. It was night time and they all were beat. Goku had his head on Goyjo's shoulder drooling as Goyjo tries pushing him off.  
  
Goyjo: Damn it when are we going to get to the fuckin town so Monkey here will stop lying on me and drooling on my god damn shoulder.  
  
Hakkai: *laughs* We should be in the next town soon.  
  
Finally getting to town they all got out except Goku who fell out of Jeep, while Hakaryu changed back into his dragon self . They get a room quickly and go to bed. As they all slept Goku was wide awake and hungry.  
  
Goku: Man I'm hungry. *he holds his stomach now smelling something good* I smell a blueberry muffin. *He let's his nose take him to the muffin.*  
  
M.K.: We got him now.  
  
A-chan: YAY *has a hand clasped to mouth.*  
  
M.K.: A-chan what are you thinking he'll find out.  
  
M.K. and A-chan watch as Goku devours the muffin and hiccups making a snake appear while the two giggle.  
  
Goku: ACK SNAKE!! *he runs around for it was a poisoness snake*  
  
M.K.: I love monkeys, that I do  
  
A-chan: *whispers* boy is Kougaiji going to love our success against Goku. *giggles*  
  
M.K.: Shhhh, remember we still have the other three to deal with.  
  
A-chan: *sees the snake* EEK SNAKE *she jumps out of the bush* Ew, Ew, Ew  
Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross  
  
M.K.: *Watches Goku and A-chan jump around like buffoons because of the  
snake.* Oh My God their too much alike *stands and walks over to goku  
knocking the monkey out as well as stopping A-chan after getting rid of  
the snake* C'mon we have to go get the others and you get to carry Goku.  
  
A-chan: *pouts* Okay *picks up goku and follows.*  
  
They get to where the rest of Sanzo-ikoku were sleeping sneaking up into  
Goku's room and setting him down. A-chan goes to peak in Sanzo's room  
while M.K. makes sure no one was awake.  
  
M.K.: Okay coast is clear.....A-chan get out of there *grabs A-chan by  
the arm and pulls her away from the room*  
  
A-chan: Now every time that monkey sneezes or hiccups something will  
happen and we don't know what. That stinks in a good way.  
  
M.K.: Tomorrow it will be Goyjo's turn, then the next day we will do  
Hakkai and then the next we will do Sanzo.  
  
A-chan: *nods in agreement as they sneak out and wait for the next day to  
follow Sanzo-ikoku*  
  
bEnd Chapter/b  
  
K.L.: So what did you guys think?  
  
Goku: YOU KNOW I HATE SNAKES  
  
K.L.: Yeah that's why I used a snake  
  
Sanzo-ikoku besides Goku: *laughs*  
  
K.L.: pls review if I should make a continuing chapter or not and come up  
with more things I can have the girls do to the guys and have goku make  
happen with the use of the magic muffin 


	2. Popcorn, Waterguns, and Evil maneating b...

Authors note: All characters are not owned by me besides the Muffin  
  
Sisters M.K. (based upon myself) and A-chan (based upon my friend.)  
  
Sanzo-ikokou and the Magic Muffin Sisters - Chapter 2  
  
Announcer: After Goku ate the muffin that was a trap planned by the Muffin Sisters........ K.L: WHAT THE HELL I'M THE ANNOUNCER NOT YOU *throws the guy outside and locks the door* Anyway after Goku at a magic muffin that was part of the muffin sisters, M.K. and A-Chan's, plan some really weird things were about to happen. We start off where now Sanzo-Ikokou were in the jeep a.k.a Hakuryuu and heading off to the next town.  
  
Goku: Ne Sanzo I'm hungry, When are we going to stop and eat?  
  
Gojyo: Is that all you thinking about food and when your going to eat it!?  
  
Goku: THAT IS NOT ALL I THINK ABOUT  
  
Gojyo: THEN PROVE IT BAKA SARU  
  
Gojyo and Goku start fighting in jeep which isn't to surprising. Each one throwing punches at each other trying to kill each other.  
  
Sanzo: *the edge of his mouth twitches a bit then he hits the two on their head with his fan* SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hakkai: *shakes his head* I guess everyone is testy today.  
  
Not to far behind were, that's right, the Muffin girls themselves, M.K. and A-chan riding on what looks like a dragon and they were up high in the air so the dragon looks like a bird  
  
M.K.: *has binoculars in hand* Good were still with them. *the dragon jerks a bit making her fall off and grab its foot.* COULD YOU KEEP BETTER CONTROL THIS IS THE TENTH TIME I'VE FELL HAVING TO GRAB ITS FOOT!!!  
  
A-chan: Oops, sorry M.K *watches M.K. climb back to her spot on the dragon.*  
  
Back where the others are.  
  
Goku: Man you can hit hard Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo: Damn it I'm going to hide that thing once I get the chance.  
  
Sanzo: Try it and I'll kill you.  
  
Goku: *hiccups* Oh great now I have hiccups. *all of a sudden it starts raining popcorn*  
  
Gojyo: *is pelted and soon buried in popcorn* THE HELL!!!!  
  
Sanzo: *is also getting buried in it*  
  
Hakkai: *turns on headlights* Guess we have rain today  
  
The sisters were having troubles as well...at least M.K. was having troubles  
  
M.K.: Damn this fucked up weather and Damn this popcorn.  
  
A-chan: It's not that bad. *gets out a plastic bowl she found out of nowhere and starts collecting the popcorn and eating it.* He must be thinking of food otherwise this wouldn't have happened. M.K.: I curse that muffin.  
  
The popcorn keeps falling as Sanzo-ikokou finally arrive to the next town. Stopping and getting out Hakuryuu changes back.  
  
Goku: LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!!!!!! *dashes off in search of a good place to eat and finds one using is nose*  
  
Gojyo: Are you sure he isn't a dog?  
  
They go into the restraunt and take a seat as Goku starts singing about food and his hiccups had stopped. M.K. and A-chan had got there a minute after them taking the back way dressing up like maids.  
  
M.K.: Let me handle this one.  
  
A-chan: Then what do I do  
  
M.K.: DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! *she rushes off to Sanzo's table* Ohayo Can I take your order.  
  
Goku: *nods and starts ordering pretty much everything on the list until he gets hit on the head with a fan.*  
  
M.K.: Is that all. *notes the gun Sanzo has* Excuse me sir no guns are aloud here. Would you be so kind as to put it over there and you can get it when you leave.  
  
Sanzo: *growls a bit but puts his gun down on the counter in the restraunt*  
  
M.K.: *waits until Sanzo isn't looking* Yes *she grabs his gun and gets out one similar to his.* This will be fun. *she goes into the back giving the chef the list of what Sanzo-ikokou wanted and goes further back into the kitchen to see* A-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A-chan: *was sitting on the ground with everything burnt to a crisp* I was trying to cook and had a little accident.  
  
M.K.: FORGET IT *she grabs A-chan by the arm and drags her to a place to watch the action and soon some youkai burst into the place and started killing then goes after Sanzo who grabs for his gun off the counter.*  
  
Youkai #1: That thing isn't going to hurt us.  
  
Youkai #2: Yeah *cackles evilly*  
  
Sanzo: *looks pissed and aims his gun at one of their heads* Oh really *shoots the gun but instead of bullets killing the youkai it was*  
  
Goku: WATER COOL  
  
Gojyo: HOW THE HELL IS THAT COOL  
  
Goku: I don't know *blank stare**hiccup**Rabid bunnies come into the restraunt and gnaw on the youkai until there wasn't anything left of the youkai* THAT WAS COOL TO  
  
Gojyo: *blinks* I thought bunnies were harmless  
  
Hakkai: In this case I guess they aren't  
  
They finally leave after Goku ate his fill which is never and Sanzo payed the owner. They all left with a fear of evil man eating bunnies.  
  
M.K.: Here we go again. *jumps onto the dragon* I'm controlling the dragon this time. You watch them.  
  
A-chan: Okay ^-^ *jumps onto the dragon and grabs the binoculars* Hey I thought Goyjo was supposed to be done today.  
  
M.K.: He was but I couldn't think of anything for him besides we could get Sanzo a lot more easily then we would any other time.  
  
A-chan: Oh  
  
They head off following Sanzo-ikokou again. In hopes of the next day being even more fun then that day.  
  
-End Chapter- K.L.: Okay once again please R & R I need some ideas to use for the next chapter for Gojyo to be tortured or something like that.  
  
Sanzo: I never got my gun back.  
  
K.L.: Er.......I'll make sure M.K. Gives it back sometime I just don't know when  
  
Goku: *is having major fits about the bunnies*  
  
Gojyo: THE HELL I'M HIDING FROM YOU BEFORE YOU CAN DO SUCH.  
  
Hakkai: *shakes his head again* Hopefully I won't get anything to hard for me to take on. *is all of a sudden being hugged*  
  
K.L.: Don't worry Hakkai-sama nothing too bad will happen to you. 


	3. Women, Slaps, and DONUTS!

Authors note: All characters are not owned by me besides the Muffin  
  
Sisters M.K. (based upon myself) and A-chan (based upon my friend.)  
  
Sanzo-ikokou and the Magic Muffin Sisters - Chapter 3  
  
K.L.: Las time we tortured poor Sanzo by changing his gun with water gun and he's still waiting to get his gun back. Goku still had the muffins evil magic powers which you would expect have been digested and come out the other end but it didn't it's still in his tummy which is weird.  
  
Goku: *has a cold* SANZOOOOOOOOOOO I NEED A TISSUE *he sneezes and a tissue box falls onto Gojyo's head* *he grabs the box and blows his nose then sneezes again and* Uh Gojyo there's a bird on your head.  
  
Gojyo: Damn it *shoos the bird and the bird leaves a little gift on his face* Damn Bird  
  
Everyone but Gojyo: *laughs their asses off*  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
M.K.: DAMN IT GIVE ME MY FUCKIN DONUTS.  
  
A-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
M.K.: A-CHAN I SAID GIMME  
  
A-chan: BUT THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOO GOOD  
  
M.K.: WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I EAT THEM  
  
A-Chan: *tries keeping them away from M.K.* BUT YOUR TOO HYPER WHEN YOU EAT THESE  
  
M.K.: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE CONTROLLING THE DRAGON NOW GIVE THEM UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A-Chan: IT'S ON AUTO PILOT I TOLD IT TO FOLLOW THE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M.K.: GRRRRRRRRRRR *tackles A-chan* GIVE ME THE DAMN DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They soon start fighting punching, kicking, and using magic against one another and M.K. won as she snacks on the donuts.  
  
M.K.: That's a good girl  
  
A-chan: @_@  
  
M.K.: =^-^=  
  
(Note: M.K. + Donuts = a REALLY hyper girl causing Mahem on the boys which may destroy the boys or just cause bad things to happen.)  
  
A-chan: *tries getting up but with M.K. sitting on her it's impossible*  
  
M.K.: We forgot to give back Sanzo his gun ^-^;;;;;; all well *starts shooting the gun like crazy.*  
  
Back to the boys................They stopped at yet another town.  
  
Sanzo: Things have been non-violent for the last 2 days......too non- violent besides the fact of the youkais yesterday it was only two weak ones  
  
Hakkai: *nods in agreement* it has been a lot more peaceful then usual.  
  
Goku: *too busy blowing his nose*  
  
Gojyo: *is washing his face off cause of the bird earlier*  
  
M.K.: *whispers* There they are I have the PERFECT idea for Gojyo. *she snaps her fingers*  
  
Gojyo: *after he washes his face some random girl that I will put in who is my friends character.....*  
  
Sin: *slaps Gojyo for no reason.*  
  
Gojyo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR  
  
Goku: Maybe that girl could read your perverted thoughts *points and laughs then sneezes making a fish smack him in the head* Ow  
  
Sanzo: *has a hand to his head*  
  
Hakkai: Ma Ma such strange things have been happening.  
  
Gojyo: *another random lady comes up and smacks him then another then another* THE HELL  
  
Sanzo: *smirks* Maybe Konzeon is finally giving you what you deserve.  
  
They all go into the hotel where more ladies were and they all come up and slap goyjo then go back to doing what they were doing  
  
Gojyo: Is this be mean to Gojyo day  
  
Goku: Must be since you're the only one getting hurt today  
  
Gojyo: Why you *Goku had sneezed and now there was tape over Gojyo's mouth.*  
  
Later that night while Sanzo-ikokou were trying to sneeze if it hadn't been for Goku's constant sneezing that kept changing the weather from Rain to Hail to Snow to dust storms Youkai enter the hotel par say and one goes to each room the first tried for Sanzo which failed.  
  
Sanzo: *aims his gun at the youkai which made the youkai run as Sanzo pulls the trigger and water comes out* Damn I forgot  
  
Youkai: Your mine Sanzo *tries killing Sanzo but Sanzo bashes the youkai over n over again in the head with his fan*  
  
Youkai number two was in Hakkai's room.  
  
Youkai: MWAHAHAHAHA ACK *is killed by one of Hakkai's energy balls*  
  
Hakkai: Ma Ma You shouldn't attack a sleeping person.  
  
Youkai number three which was female.  
  
Youkai: *slaps Gojyo twenty time until she is killed by him*  
  
Gojyo: If the damn femme youkai are slapping me.  
  
The last one was to attack Goku  
  
Youkai: *sneaks towards Goku's bed until*  
  
Goku: *sneezes and the Youkai gets it's brains bashed out by a floating fish and pole.*  
  
What awaits Hakkai in the episode....who knows  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
K.L.: Good times, Good times, please read and review Hakkai's going to be the hardest to get so I need help I feel it is unfair and Hakkai told me I can do my worse like I did to them.  
  
Hakkai: *nods*  
  
Gojyo: Good cause it wouldn't be fair  
  
Sanzo: *reads the newspaper I got for him*  
  
Goku: What's with the fish? I mean I didn't know they could fly.  
  
All but Goku: *sweatdrop* -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	4. Energy Drain

Authors note: All characters are not owned by me besides the Muffin  
  
Sisters M.K. (based upon myself) and A-chan (based upon my friend.)  
  
Sanzo-ikokou and the Magic Muffin Sisters - Chapter 4  
  
After Gojyo was basically slapped to death by every female, including femme Youkai, they finally got some sleep. The next morning they headed out again.  
  
Goku: snores while sniffing every so often.  
  
Gojyo: trying to get Goku off his shoulder Damn it monkey get off me!  
  
Sanzo: Snickers  
  
Hakkai: ;  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
M.K.: stares at the sleeping A-chanEvil grin Where's that alarm thing. searches through bag Hhehehehe......................WAKE-UP A-CHAN!  
  
A-chan: falls off the dragon ACK! YOU'RE HYPER AGAIN!  
  
M.K.: HEHEHEH  
  
A-chan: Now, back to business, what will we do to Hakkai.  
  
M.K.: Well first I'm going to throw Sanzo's gun down onto the monkeys head and maybe get rid of Hakkai's powers.  
  
A-chan: A monkey could think of something better.  
  
M.K.: Shrugsdrops gun  
  
Goku: Gets hit by gun OW! glares at Gojyostarts to fight with the pervert  
  
Gojyo: shouts while doing the same thing  
  
Sanzo: snatches gun So, you took my gun. knocks both Goku and Goyjo unconscious  
  
M.K.: snaps fingers And were done.  
  
A-chan: Oo;  
  
After a while they guys took a break just to be ambushed by Youkai.  
  
Leader Youkai: GET EM'!  
  
Everyone starts to fight. Goku Goyjo and Sanzo are beating the hell out of most of them.  
  
Hakkai: tries firing one of those energy blasts Well, that's not good. starts beating them up with his fists  
  
Soon the battle was over and as usual the good guys won and the bad guys suffered.  
  
-End Chapter- K.L.: I know, short chapter but I couldn't think of anything for our dear Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo: smirks Short's good  
  
Goku: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
